This application is for the second FASEB Conference on Plant Gene Expression, to be held August 6-11, 1989. This conference, which is modeled after the Gordon Conferences, will feature the use of mutants and transgenic plants for in-depth studies of gene expression and analysis of selected biochemical and developmental systems. The objective is to provide a unique, timely and focused emphasis on the latest advances in gene expression and molecular aspects of development in plants not dealt with in detail in other meetings. This proposed conference will focus on new and innovative methodology aimed at identifying, isolating, manipulating and transferring genes responsible for centrally important processes in plant development and survival, and on dissecting the molecular basis for the regulation of such genes. Topics within this framework will include: the use of mutants, gene-tagging, RFLP mapping and overlapping cosmid clones to identify and isolate genes from various species including maize, Arabidopsis, tomato and Antirrhinum, advances in vector design, gene-transfer and plant regeneration technology; promoter analysis leading to the definition of cis-acting sequence elements and trans-acting regulatory factors involved in expression of developmentally-, hormonally-, and environmentally-regulated genes; analysis of selected biochemical and developmental systems where mutagenesis and gene-transfer techniques are aiding definition of signal- transduction pathway components; and studies directed at identifying genes important in plant disease resistance and in providing improvement in other agriculturally important characteristics. The conference will be limited to 150 participants in order to provide a comfortable atmosphere conducive to discussion and informal exchange. The program will draw together researchers who are on the forefront of active investigation and will emphasize participation by younger scientists. Each session is chaired by a distinguished scientist who has been instrumental in new technology development. Fifty-three invited scientists are listed on the proposed program; they have been selected on the basis of major recent research contributions to the field. Other participants will be able to present their work in posters and workshops. The entire conference is designed to facilitate communication between scientists in a fast-moving field that cuts across established disciplines in biological research.